This application claims the priority of German Patent Application No. 197 51 660.2, filed Nov. 21, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a roof-stowing device, and more particularly to a device which permits the vehicle roof to be stored in a confined area in the rear of the vehicle.
Devices similar to the present invention for hardtop vehicles are described for example in DE 44 45 944 C1 and are also known from DE 44 45 580 C1 and DE 195 16 877 C1.
Stowing of the roof structure, with a front roof part and a rear roof part provided with a fixed rear window, can be performed in different ways. In one simple manner, pivoting takes place around a main pivot in such fashion that the front roof part and the rear roof part with the rear window, are pivoted in such a way that their convexity is in opposite directions, are stowed in the rear area of the vehicle. This type of stowing has the disadvantage that it results in the loss of a considerable portion of the volume of the trunk.
In another type of stowing arrangement, the roof composed of the front roof part and the rear roof part is stowed together with the rear window, each convexity thereof being curved in the same direction. Although this results in considerably less trunk space being occupied, the disadvantage is that the kinematics required for this stowing is relatively expensive and in part also results in the need to make the rear of the vehicle higher.
A lowerable folding top is known from DE 38 08 910 C2. In this device, when the folding top is opened, the rear window is stowed under forced control together with the folding top in the storage compartment, and is displaced to a position in front of the rear opening when the folding top is closed.
The goal of the present invention is to retain the advantages of a compact stowing of the roof structure with each roof part curvature being in the same direction, while avoiding the disadvantages associated with the prior art, especially by simplifying the stowing kinematics.
While in the prior art the front roof part and rear roof part together with the rear window permanently attached thereto rotate around a main pivot when the roof structure is stowed, according to the present invention the rear window is uncoupled from the rear roof part and provided with a separate frame. Lateral levers are fastened to the frame, the levers each being pivotable around a pivot on the vehicle pillar, generally the C-pillar. In this manner, the rear window is rotatable separately from the rear roof part. The rear window can be pivoted separately during the stowing movement of the roof parts in such fashion that it is stowed in the same direction and/or in the same direction of curvature as the front roof part. This means that much less trunk space is required by comparison with stowing in opposite directions. This advantageous form of stowing is achieved by simple kinematics, namely the two lateral levers and the articulated connection with the vehicle pillar.
In simple fashion, a forced guidance and/or forced movement can be achieved during stowing of the roof structure by means of forced guidance levers connected with the lateral levers. The forced guidance levers are in turn articulated with the main links, which means that no separate drive is required for storing the rear window.
Of course, it is also possible if necessary and within the scope of the invention to provide a separate drive for the two lateral levers when additional levers would lead to space problems for example.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.